Will You Leave Me?
by HappyTreeFriendsLover
Summary: Soul cheats on and abuses Maka then dies in a fire in their apartment. Maka has nowhere to go, and she doesn't really want to go to her dad. I think we all know why. Kid offers to let her stay with him in the Gallows. Kid and Maka soon develope major crushes on each other. What will happen then?


Hey, my little turtles! This is my second fanfic so far and I am not the best. Warning: This fanfic is MakaxKid. So you don't like, don't read. I get sick _very _often, so please do not write comments saying 'Update!' or anything like that. It's very disrespectfull to do things like that. Thank you for understanding. Please read all of these little notes, because I do not write them unless they are needed.

Description:Soul cheats on and abuses Maka then dies in a fire in their apartment. Maka has nowhere to go, and she doesn't really want to go to her dad. I think we all know why. Kid offers to let her stay with him in the Gallows. Kid and Maka soon develope major crushes on each other. What will happen then?

Disclaimer:I do not own ANYTHING! Well, except for some other characters I'm going to create later!*hint hint wink wink*

Okay, let's start!

* * *

"Maka, go make me a sandwich.", Soul said as he looked over to Maka, who always had to stand next to him when he was home, which was almost never, in case he needed anything.

"Yes, Sir. What kind of sandwich would you like?"

"Turkey, American cheese and mayo on sourdough. And make it quick! Also plain chips.", he said as he snapped his fingers.

"Yes, Sir.", she said as she bowed then exited into the other room. She came out a couple minutes later with the food.

"Here is your food, Sir.", she said as she set a plate of food onto the coffeetable in front of Soul.

"Good girl.", he said as he patted her on the head."Now go get me a coke."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

BREAK-

* * *

"I'm going out for a bit. You know your chores. I'm having dinner there, so you don't have to cook for me tonight.", Soul said as he put on his jacket.

"Thank you, Sir." To Maka, when Soul has dinner somewhere else, it was a privilege, because she wouldn't have to cook for him, or go through all his beatings.

He slammed the door as he left.

I know what you're thinking.'Do other people know about this?' Yes, other people know.'Why don't they call the police?' They're too scared of him.

She used to go to school everyday wearing long-sleeved, baggy sweaters and baggy pants, sunglasses, and hats or hoods, and parting her hair so people don't see her bruised face.

They are all out of the academy now. Maka still maintains all of her relationships with everyone. Soul had practically thrown away all of his relationships with everyone. It was actually kind of sad. He has no more friends any more.

Maka finished her chores at about 11:16. She opened her closet and searched it until she found her old diary. She hadn't written in it for at least three years. She opened the book and flipped through the pages. She went through the book until she found a fresh page. She started writing in it.

* * *

2/5/13 11:20

Dear Diary,

He's going out for awhile. I'm glad. I've finished all of my chores and I'm thinking about going to Tsubaki's house for awhile. I wanted to see how her and Black*Star were doing. And yes, they are a 'thing' now. They've been dating for awhile now and the last time I saw them, Black*Star said he was going to propose.

I think I will. I mean, He won't be back for a while most likely. Then maybe i'll go for a walk. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But first I need to get out of these filthy clothes.

It was nice talking with you. I feel better now. Maybe I'll talk with you tomorrow! Bye.

Love,  
Maka

* * *

Maka lifted herself up from off the ground. She put her diary back where she found it and picked out something for .

For the people who can't see it, it's:Dark green skinny jeans, blue plaid flannel button down shirt(underneath), cashmere sweater(on top. The kinds of sweaters Maka would wear), Ralph Lauren bag(caramel colored), brown suede boots, and Gucci sunglasses.

After that, she picked up her cellphone that she always hid very carefully. She stuck it in her bag and was off.

She finally got there after about fifteen minutes. This is what their house looks

For those who can't see it:

Hands down, the prettiest house that we have seen in Los Banos Ca, this home which is located close to downtown is our favorite so far. With the Victorian overtones, neat front room window, mild use of gingerbread, and beautifully appointed yard we fell in love with this piece of Real Estate.(I just copied this from the website :P)

It was a pretty little house, and, as she had predicted, they were awake. I mean, who could ever go to sleep with him around.

Maka walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. She could hear the yelling and crashes suddenly stop.

Tsubaki flung open the door to see who the hell was up and ringing their doorbell at this hour. After blinking a few times she finally realized who was there.

"Oh, hello Maka!", she said in her friendly, yet quiet tone.

"Hi, Tsubaki! Am I here at the wrong time...?, she said as she peered over Tsubaki's shoulder to see Black*Star swinging on the chandelier, staring at Maka.

"Oh, no no no. Please come in!", she said as she opened the door a bit more to let her in.

"Thank you, Tsubaki. Can you please explain why Black*Star is hanging on you're guys' chandelier?", Maka said as she sat down on their couch.

"It's a long story...", she said as Black*Star finally got off of the chandelier.

BREAK-

"Well, it was nice seeing the both of you!", Maka said at the doorstep of Tsubaki and Black*Star's house.

"Goodbye, Maka!", Tsubaki said as she closed the door. Maka took out her phone and saw that it was 12:06. She put her phone back in her purse and continued to walk. After thinking about it for a bit, she'd decided to take the long way back home, so she could savor the moment of 'Him' not being there to beat her when she didn't do something right. She shivered at the thought.

She started walking down the cold, empty streets of Death City. She continued walking until she could see her apartment. She couldn't believe what she saw.

It was on fire.

* * *

*Gasps* WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?!


End file.
